moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Village
Moshi Monsters Village is a Moshi Monsters app available worldwide on the Apple App Store. The game is free to play but includes in-app purchases. The app allows players to build their own Moshi Monsters village and populate it with Moshlings. History Moshi Monsters Village was originally intended for release in 2012, published by 'GREE' and developed by 'Tag Games'. A trailer was made but then abandoned. GREE UK then shut down, leaving Mind Candy to take over the game as publisher and Tag Games continuing to develop the game. The app then officially released on December 18th, 2013. Until February 2nd, 2014 the app was only available in the United Kingdom. After, it was announced on The Daily Growl and by Mind Candy on several social networks that the app had gone global. With the release of Apple's iOS 11 on September 19th, 2017, the app no longer works on devices which have updated to the new operating system. iOS 11 no longer supports 32-bit apps or those which haven't been updated in two years. This means that apple devices such as the iPhone 8 or later will not support the app. Additionally, older Apple devices will have to decide to either not update to keep the app, or update and loose the ability to play the game. However, if Mind Candy updates the application then this will be reverted. Moshlings In the game, you collect Moshlings from Rescue missions at Buster's Base Camp. Each mission costs Gloop, which takes about 10 minutes to regenerate. Caring For Moshlings To keep your Moshlings happy, you will need to feed, wash and tickle them. In-Game Moshling Code A code for the Twistletoe Berries is achievable via the app. Version History (iOS) 1.7 - 19th May 2014 Loads of new Moshi-tastic new features for you to enjoy! *New mini-game! Check out the new Moshi Arcade and visit it to play Flappy Quack! *Mr. Moshi's coming to town! Pay close attention to your town Villagers, as Mr. Moshi is visiting players with some urgent tasks that can net you awesome prizes! *How cool is your Village? Rate your friends Villages with a grade and improve your own rank if your Village get a high score. *Bug fixes and optimization improvements to make your game run more smoothly. Please Note: To play this game with this update, players need iOS 5.0 or above. 1.6 - 2nd April 2014 *Various bug fixes and optimisations. 1.5.1 - 17th March 2014 *Fixed a critical bug preventing players from getting into the game. 1.5 - 11th March 2014 *We're looking for the most creative Villages in the Moshi-verse! Checkout the new Flagpole and tell us what Grade your village is! *Hiii-ya! Someone told me a new set of Moshlings will be available soon, but who could it be? *Bug Fixes and Improvements. 1.4 - 24th January 2014 *Additional bug fixes and stability improvements. *Find friends with even when connecting with Facebook! *You can now have up to 40 friends so you can collect Mr. Snoodle! 1.3 - 18th December 2013 *Visit the amazing Moshi Monsters Movie Cinema and get free coins! *Bug fixes and improvements. *Ask your friends for their friend code and get rare Moshlings for free! *Need more Gloop? Send and receive it for free from friends! 1.0.1 - 10th September 2013 *Struggling to level up? Decorations now give XP when purchased. *Weekly events and items! *Upgrade to large houses with coins! *Various bug fixes and improvements. 1.0.0 - 1st July 2013 *Initial release. Credits The following are credited on the 'about' section of the settings in the DIY Store. Trivia *Strangely, all Moshi Monsters Village codes actually work in-game, but only provide a reward of 1 Rox. Features Village 1.png Village 10.jpg Village 11.jpg Village 12.jpg Village 13.jpg Village 15.jpg Village 2.jpg Village 3.jpg Village 4.jpg Village 5.jpg Village 6.jpg Village 7.jpeg Village 8.jpg Village 9.jpg Gallery Logo MV logo.png MV Old2.png|The old logo Graphics mmv.png Village KatPo.jpg Village 1.png Village 3.jpg Old Trailer Version MV_Old1.png MV_Old3.png MV_Old4.png MV_Old5.png MV_Old6.png MV_Old7.png MV_Old8.png MV_Old9.png Facebook Artwork Maximum Moshling.png Dipsy Facebook.png Other Village 11.jpg Village 5.jpg Village 2.jpg Village 4.jpg Village 10.jpg Village 13.jpg Village 12.jpg Village 9.jpg Village 15.jpg Village 6.jpg Village 7.jpeg Village 8.jpg 2.0 Screenshots THIS GAME IS AMAZING.png MVQuackattack.png TreadmillMV.png SpaceshipMV.png TuniesBuster'sRanchMV.png TrampolinesMV.png Pepper omg.png HipHop Package.png OompahRescuedMV.png PlinkyRescuedMV.png HiphopRescuedMV.png WorldiesAdMV.png SuperMoshiSmashMV.png SuperMoshiTrialMV.png SuperMoshiPricesMV.png WorldiesMV.png TuniesMV.png MVThinkingofyou.png MVwishyouwerehere.png Supermoshismashmv.png FlappyQuackMV.png Tunies Moshling Apoption.png Category:Apps Category:Video Games